


We are doing alright

by Wonderwick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Smol kids, past self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwick/pseuds/Wonderwick
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is used to moving to different foster homes. He tries to not make to many connections and usually avoids talking to people but when he finds himself in what seems to be a whole new land, he going to have to find some people to ease the transition. Along the way he'll find out more about those who surround him and maybe he might just find out more about himself.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and I am would love some constructive criticism!

Hamilton stood at on the edge of the rather impressive, Francis Scott Key memorial bridge. He had come to the realization that _‘The summer air smells like freshly chopped grass and roses.’_ He laughed out loud because he thinks it's something a fourth grader would write, but as weird of a comparison as that is, it’s very true.

He was almost captivated by the water below as it hit the pillars. He often came here to think and considering all he ever did was talk that's what made it truly special.

In a week he would be moving to a new foster home, which was a complete shock to him considering they usually only told kids a day before the big move. Luckily, he was staying in The District of Columbia, which had been his home ever since the _incident_ , but we don't talk about that. He had learned to love the city. He cocked his head slightly to the left and saw a boy about eight inches taller than him standing next to the river. He looked as if he were feeding the turtles, which everyone knows you're not supposed to do.

I mean there was a sign that specifically said, **“Do Not Feed The Animals.”**

The boys defiance bugged Hamilton and he was about to rush over and tell him off for discarding the rules, when he noticed the boy's face was covered in adorable freckles. They looked like constellations over his Mediterranean looking skin. The boy’s smile was what made him stop dead in his tracks though; after all it was so gorgeous and lovely that it could stop World War 3 from happening in an instant.

 _‘I best not interrupt his enjoyment of those little Diamondbacks. After all he looks as if he is truly loving it.'_ Thought Hamilton with a slight sigh.

Walking back to the soon-to-be old foster home was only about three blocks away but felt like 1,000 miles. He knew he shouldn’t have gone out because according to his watch, it was approximately 3:50 A.M. Honest to God it's wasn't his fault his insomnia kept him up through all hours of the night. “Alexander, where have ya been, ya piece of shit?” a gravely voice spat out. It was his foster care parent as of right now, Ms. Linetti but Alex always called her by her first name, which was Listle, and of course that was out of pure disrespect.

“I’ve been out Listle,” he hissed making sure to draw out her name with as much emphasis as possible.  
“Listen here your waste of oxygen! I basically raised you so why are ya talkin back, eh?” she growled out.  
_‘Please I have been here for a mere 2 months and all you’ve done for me is make my like crappier than it already was’_ He thought, his mind filled with distaste for her as a caretaker and a person.

After thinking about what to retort back to her he decided that he was too tired for this and simply stormed to the back of the dingy, barley 2 bedroom apartment.

 _‘God I can't wait of rid myself of this horrid place.’_ Alex thought bitterly as he glared into one of the paper thin walls.

The week past in a blur and Alex found himself packing his belongings which weren't much; after all he was just a simple foster kid. In fact, all his belongings could be put in a duffle bag. It was almost kind of heart breaking if you thought about it for too long.

As soon as 9:00 hit, a social worker named Ms.Korman, came to the disgusting apartment and whisked him away to the new house. She looked horrified by the apartment and absolutely uncomfortable. He observed that she was extremely young and she probably had not actualized all this job had entitled. This might even be her first week to considering her reaction after seeing the living space he had just come from.

Washington D.C. traffic was a nightmare as expected considering it was morning rush hour but it slightly worse than usual. As the pair passed the White House, Alexander realized that an important event must have been happening because there was an abnormal amount of tinted window cars along the sides of the streets.

“Oh my god what with all of this traffic?” Ms.Korman muttered under her breath.

Alex simply shrugged and sheepishly offered an explanation “I don't really know. Maybe a banquet?”

Ms.Korman took the answer with a grain of salt and the rest of the ride was pretty quiet after that. That was until Alex realized they were heading to the were the rich people and high end politicians lived and asked with slight panic “Why are you taking to the Ritz, ma'am?”

“What do you mean? This is where you will be living for the next few of months? Maybe forever if they like you enough.” She replied calmly and chuckled a little.

 _‘Oh god I  am going to hate it here, I can feel it. than live in this area.’_ He thought _‘I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb in this annoyingly rich neighborhood. I bet you half of these people don't even go to a D.C. public school.’_ He rather loudly scoffed as they approached the grand, circular driveway that looked like it could fit about fifteen cars.

“Now, play nice. We don't want you to be on the streets now do we?” She chuckled again and Alex let out a forced laugh. As he noticed before she was most likely brand new and did not think about how that could trigger some foster kids. Newbies were always somewhat clueless, which was a shame considering they dealt with some pretty fragile kids, Alex included.

The house was mammoth, white and red covered the house. An enormous American flag flew in the front of the house and seemed to have lights underneath the pole. Ms.Korman rang the doorbell which played “French Suites” by Bach and Alexander could only think one thing _‘How freaking pretentious?’_

A middle aged, good-looking man opened the door in a linty hoodie and some joggers. He was holding a scrubber and a bottle of tile cleaner was in the background of the large and elegant foyer. The whole house smells like snicker doodles and vanilla.

“Hello are you Alexander Hamilton?” he asked in a rather friendly voice.

“Yes sir, but I go by Alex, sir.”

“Oh Alex...ok” The man sounded barely awake and the all of a sudden he blink and became alive. “Ah, my name is George Washington by the way! I will be taking care of you for a while.”

“Hey what's all that ruckus for?” A woman's voice called out and a split second later she appeared down the stairs. “Oh my stars! You must be Alexan-”

“Alex. He goes by Alex” George cuts her off.

The mystery lady rolls her eyes playfully and says “Well alright Alex, my name is Martha and I am so glad you could come live with us!”

 _‘Geez she has so much pep in her voice’_ both Ms. Korman and Alex think.

“The pleasures all mine” Alex states charmingly. He's doing this not because he's already warmed up to the couple but because he would like to get a taste of the sweet life before they inevitably kick him out.

George speaks again this time its an apology “Ah, sorry for my appearance I was just finishing up some house work.”

“No no,” Ms. Korman speaks up, “It's fine.”

“Would you care to come in Ms...” Martha says trailing off at the end of her sentence.

“My Name is Ms.Korman.” She replied sounding a little bit offended that Martha had forgotten even though her name was on Alex’s transport transcript.

“And no, I have a few things to do today and I am afraid I can’t stay for long.”

“Ok, well thank you for coming to place him in our care and have a safe drive home” Both Martha and George said together, word for word.

All four people looked a bit spooked at the coincidence but returned to their normal stature after a second.

“Can I come in and put my items down?” Alex asked a little timidly.

“Of course dear. Are you hungry i have just made some cookies?” Martha ask endearingly while smiling widely.

“Are they by any chance snicker doodles?” Alex guesses thinking about the scents lingering in the household.

“Yes son, they are in fact snicker doodles” Gorge responds swiftly before going back to his house work.

Alex wants to respond and tell him to never call him son, but he figures he's only been here for ten minutes so he shouldn't correct him. At least not yet.

“So would you like some?” She said once more.

“No Thank You but I appreciate the offer.” He replied rather politely.

Alex just wanted to head up to his room and unpack, completely ignoring his new guardians. It wasn't as if he didn’t like them he just wanted to, without any elaboration, head up to his room and sleep. Even after moving so many times the act of coming to a new house was still physically and emotionally strenuous.

“Ok son your bedroom is the third on the left wing. Do you think you can find it?” George asked while pointing to a large, sprawled out staircase.

Alex nodded in agreement and started up the left wing stairs. _‘Geez they have wings in their house,huh. I wonder what these people do for a living.’_ He thought in astonishment.

He stepped up stairs he heard the Washington’s call out “Lunch will be ready at 1:00.” And he acknowledged the comment with a curt “Alright.”

As soon as he saw his bed he jumped into it and feel fast asleep, completely neglecting the rest of the world.


	2. About damn time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go shopping.

The sound of loud, thunderous barks awoke Alexander as he found a medium sized foxhound on top of him. The dog looked to be middle aged with slight grey on the muzzle but was overall a glossy black and brown color. He pushed the dog to the other side of the bed and stared for a good three seconds before asking “Who the devil are you?” Of course the dog couldn't answer with words but they let out a muffled bark before hopping of the bed and trotting out of the bedroom. He was a little confused by what had happened; however he ignored it and began to look around the room.

The walls were pure white with crown molding on the ceiling. The mattress was memory foam and the covers were jet black. The whole theme of the room seemed to be contemporary black and white with splashes of maroon. He found out he rather liked the interior decorations, and began to speculate whether or not the Washington’s had done it themselves or hired someone. Either way it was lovely.

Alex looked around for a clock but there did not seem to be one anywhere in the room so he wondered out in search of one. He ended up downstairs where he found a person (he could not make out the gender) that looked about his age was sitting at a office table with a laptop. The teen looked as if they was physically dying and ready to chuck the damn computer across the room.

“Hello? Who might you be?” Alexander asked unassumingly. “Wha- oh Bonjour.” the person spoke with a French accent. “I’m Lafayette, you are Alex I presume?”

“Yes I am. Are you alright? You seem a little stressed out.”

“Oh I’m fine I just forgot to do my summer reading reports.” Lafayette let out a weak, strained laugh. Alex winced at the noise. He had never procrastinated so he didn't understand the pain this kid was going through but attempted to give a sympathetic look. He could hear the other person say “tue moi s'il te plait.” under their breath with desperation. Alex was tempted to ask them the time but he figured that they needed to work.

After a while of roaming Alex heard an extremely bubbly, ecstatic voice singing a Katy Perry song, and followed it until he made his way to the kitchen. It was huge with all stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops and bright white cabinets. It looked like one of those dream kitchens from Pinterest. There he found Martha putting homemade pizza in the oven and finally, on the top oven, he’d seen a clock. It read 12:45 which meant he’d been asleep for the last 3 hours. Truth be told that was finest sleep he’d had in weeks.

Martha finally noticed his arrival and chirped out a “ Well aren't you up early! I thought with all moving you would still be asleep and would have to drag you out of bed.” “Ha, no I am a light sleeper.” He responded with a slight chuckle. He found that the more light-hearted and pleasant he acted around foster parents the longer he stayed.

“Dream anything good?” She asked while setting a yellow duck timer.

“No ma'am I can't say I dreamt anything up.” He said. He often had more nightmares than delightful dreams. Ten minutes later the duck timer went off and the food was placed out onto the tables. All house members came to the table including the mystery dog and Alex inquired about the dog.

“Ah this dog is named Sweet Lips. Isn't she cute?” George coos out, tossing some sausage off the pizza and into her mouth. _“Sweet Lips what an awfully strange name for a dog”_ Alexander thought but he figured he had no right to judge.

“Stop. You spoil that dog too much!” Martha exclaimed slightly annoyed but then she turned to Alex and asked,

”Have formally you met Lafayette yet?” That's when Lafayette snapped into the conversation

“Hello again, we briefly met during one of my most unflattering times.” Alex realized that the person was now in a full face of makeup and their hair was pulled into a rather impressively done messy bun.

“I am their adopted child, get ready for this long ass name, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Damn, c'est un nom longue” Alex uttered out in astonishment.

“Both of you, language!” The Washington’s said in unison.

Lafayette payed them no mind and asked Alex “Ou as tu appris le français?”

“Je viens de sorte de ramassé.” He responded.Truth was on Nevis they used a mixture of languages and you needed to be a least bi-lingual to survive there.

“Oh and before I forget to tell you, I use they/ them and sometimes he/ him pronouns, got it?” The words sounded more like a demand but that was understandable. “Of course I understand and just so we're clear, I use he/ him pronouns” Said Alex without missing a beat. They flashed a quick smile at him and went back to eating.

Alex was clearing of his plate when Martha asked if he was up to go shopping. Alex wasn't really in the mood to do anything but figured it would be rude to say no. The whole family got into George's Jaguar and road down to the Pavilion mall.Upon arrival Alex was overwhelmed at all the people and was a little anxious.

“Are you okay dear?” Martha asked with obvious concern.

“Ah, I suppose it shows a bit, huh? I'm not to fond of large crowds.” Alex spoke somewhat softer than normal. His hands started to get sweaty and he looked paler than normal. “Son, do you need some water? I hear that can help.” George offered with a weary smile. 

 _Again with that son talk! I hate that word...’_   Thought Alex bitterly but he didn’t correct him. “No, no I’ll be fine. Lets just continue to walk.” As the group continued to walk Alex got better with his breathing and eventually returned back to normal.

“You feeling better now?” That was Lafayette.

“Oui” He said, surprised that they seemed to care so much.

They group walked into a uniform store and when Alex looked perplexed Lafayette spoke saying “You will be going to my private school, St. Mary’s to be exact.”

“Whoa” Alexander knew that place. It was where all the Christian, but mostly catholic, wealthy people sent their children. He also knew that, though they never came out and stated it, they weren't huge fans of the LGBTQ+ community.

“Also just so we're clear, at school I am strictly He/him pronouns.” Lafayette said with a twinge of irritation.

“Crystal queer.” Alex agreed.

“NO. Stop. There will be no bad puns used in this family.” They said with stern look. Unfortunately their Facade was broken when a grin crept up on the edges of their mouth.

The school uniform was a white polo with a Navy blazer. A baby blue vest and a white tie were available as well, but were optional. The pants were your average khaki. Uniforms bugged the hell out of Alex, because he felt as if they reduced a student's personal expression. He could write a thirty page report about this he had the energy. “My god those pants are homely” Exclaimed Alex with disgust on his face.

“Yeah I wish i could wear the skirts, they’re much cuter.” Lafayette sighed, his faced covered with sorrow.

“Hey no need to get all melancholy on me!” Alex attempted to make him cheer up. “Just know that soon you'll be out that religious school and free to run your own life. And your parents seem to have an understanding of your gender identity so that's a great start!” He said with the most supportive smile he could come up with.

Lafayette snorted at the comments but replied with a soft “Thank you mon amie.”

Washington’s were observing the whole endeavor and couldn't help but be relieved at how well the children were getting along. Martha had been a foster kid before she was adopted so she understood the pain of having to meet a foster parents already existing kids. The Foursome stopped the Apple store to purchase a phone and laptop for Alexander. He felt guilty for receiving such an expensive gift but did not express his concern because he knew they would just dismiss him.

The Washington’s were such a selfless family- ‘ _or so they seem...’_ Alex thought eyeing Mr. Washington closely. Alex had no reason to completely trust or not trust Mr. Washington, or George as he liked to be called, after all they had just met. It was just that often trusting people, especially male authority figures, got him physically hurt. He figured he should keep an open mind but still be careful.

When they finally returned “home”, Alex crashed into bed. He didn't know if he had the spoons to do anything else. Well that was until he realized that he now had a faster way of writing and wanted to test it out. He whipped out his shiny, new rose gold computer and began typing a journal entry about the event of that day. Writing was the greatest thing in the world to him, so when he finished his entry he let out a satisfied sigh.

"God I hope thing are looking up for me."Alex wished out loud before saving his document and promptly starting a new one about why dress codes and uniforms are stupid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Used google translate (I asked some friends who take French and they said "Its close enough")
> 
> tue moi s'il te plait=kill me please  
> c'est un nom longue=thats a long name  
> Ou as tu appris le français=Where did you learn French  
> Je viens de sorte de ramassé=I just sort of picked it up  
> mon amie=My friend

**Author's Note:**

> This updates every Friday or Saturday. I'm going to include a lot of Delaware,Maryland,Virginia(DMV) talk in this so if you don't understand something I will have probably put it in the Notes.


End file.
